Such seats may be used for example for seating in airliners, trains or coaches where users are required to sit during long journeys, but the invention may also be useful for all types of seating, for example for cinemas and theaters, office seats, and all types of seating in general.
Adjustable seats are well known. They can have means to adjust the inclination of the seat back and or the seat so the user is more or less inclined according to the choice of the user. In addition there are also existing seats with means for adjusting the angle of inclination of different parts of the seat back such as the lumbar part, middle part or head rest part to fit the desired inclination of the particular users back.
Nevertheless seats with these known reclining adjustments still lead to complaints of discomfort as well as recently discovered health problems associated with sitting for long periods, such as deep vein thrombosis.